Hinata meets Maximum Ride and the Flock!
by shimmerangelfire
Summary: Why does Hinata wear those huge jackets? Who are these strangers she is hanging out with? Why do they look American? Please Read & Review! Give my story a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters or the Maximum Ride characters. I wish I did, but I don't.**

This story used to be Maximum Ride, The Real Hinata! but I found out from a reviewer that I was basically plagiarizing, so I'm going to use the same idea, but it won't be plagiarizing. Thank you; review who alerted me, but whose penname I forgot! Please review again and tell me if this is plagiarizing.

Max's P.O.V.

We flew along, the flock and I looking down below. We had been on the run for sometime now. Oh, I guess I should introduce the flock, for my new readers. There's Angel, who is 6 years old, her brother the Gassman, or Gazzy, who is 8. Then there's Nudge, who's 11, Iggy, who's 14, and Fang, also 14. And me. I'm 14, and I'm the leader because I'm the oldest. We were flying toward Japan, for some reason.

"Why are we flying to Japan, again?" I forgot to mention Total, Angel's talking dog.

"Because Max had an idea that we should fly somewhere not in the US, that is crowded. And Japan seemed perfect, because it is crowded, and small. That mean's we could easily fly right out of it." Nudge reminded me that it had been my idea. Oh, well. At least we were almost there.

Hinata's P.O.V.

I looked up and saw huge birds flying. They were getting closer. No, those were too big to be any type of bird native around here. They were people! People with wings! One of them looked like an angel. I felt like I had seen them before. Where had I seen them before? OH! They were the people who had set me free in New York! Oh no! They can't come here! Anbu would soon ask questions about them, and find out about the wings! I needed to help them. They had helped me. I hid, took off my jacket, and flew. I took a running take off, and for the first time in 1 year, I flew.

Okay, I have no more ideas, so please help me!


	2. Chapter 2, the greetings

**LEGAL JARGON: I, shimmerangelfire, do not own Naruto, or Maximum Ride. (glares at men in black suits that have a knife at her back) There, happy now?**

Max's P.O.V.

I saw something come out of the trees. It was far too big to be a bird. It looked too graceful to be a flying Eraser, but the School might have come out with a new model.

"Guys, get into flying fight formation. We've got something coming at us." I was hoping that it didn't have a gun, or any kind of weapon with it.

"Why? That's too graceful to be an Eraser. Besides, now that it's closer, you can see that it's wearing a shirt." What Nudge had said was true, but it could still be hostile. Despite their doubts, the flock got into position.

Hinata's P.O.V.

They people were moving around, getting into some sort of formation. I hope that they don't try to attack me. If they did, I'd be forced to fight back. I didn't want to hurt my saviors. I wanted to save them.

"Wait, I'm not going to attack you! You need to land! Right now!" I shouted at them, because I was sure that if they stayed in the air for one more minute, Anbu would find them and attack. I finally caught up to them, when the one that looked like an angle attacked me. She winded me, but I caught her arm, and spun her back to where she was. She look really confused.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" My attention was drawn to the eldest girl. She was staring at me, and she was really angry. The look didn't bother me. My "Father", "Cousin", and "Sister", gave me that look all the time. I had learned to ignore it. Mainly because I could kick all their butts if I felt like it.

"I'm Hinata. You helped me escaped from the Institute in New York. I'm here because I flew here, and I am pretending that I'm the eldest child of the most prestigious clan in the city down there. It's a great cover story. You should land because Anbu will notice you soon, and then you'll get dragged to the Hokage's office, and probably experimented on." They immediately started to land. I started to go in the opposite direction, but the biggest one, a male grabbed me and wouldn't let go. I decided to play along and follow them down.

I NEED IDEAS!!!!! I have no more left! Should the flock accept Hinata? Should Anbu discover them HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R


End file.
